Heated Roses
by Animewarrior12
Summary: A Rose plus A cat plus A shower, equal Profit? Part 2 of Heat and lemons!
**-nervously sweats- Hey guys! Remember me? Well I'm here again with part 2 of Heat! Why is it a separate story of Heat? Well why not! Best reasoning skills ever, right!? Haha, sorry...well you know how Oh No! Was on a unannounced hiatus well it's coming back because I read other ladybugs and I was too kms because of how they are kinda shallow with representing Ruby and Blake -cough-thisficisntagoodexampleofwhatimsayingrip-cough- so I'm going to go back to Oh No! Again so, yay good news for whatever fans who want that back.** **_(：3 」∠ )_**

 **Ahem! Anyways on with this story and like always please favorite and review!**

* * *

It had been a two months since the two bookworms had time alone for each other, it had been a two months since they had ' **it** '. Their relationship had started all backwards and all the right kinds of wrong. From lust, to desire, and eventually love, too them it wasn't so bad as most people would think it was though they wouldn't just outright tell them how it all started especially to their other teammates, one would most likely kill the other if such truths were found out. In the end they told the other two a white lie, it would keep the expenses on the low side and the casualties to zero percent.

Right now was a perfect time to do all the things that they oh-so-longed to do to each other, as their two respective combat partners were out yet again. They were only going to pick up a movie at a store but knowing their personalities and how it clashed with each other, it would basically take a miracle for them to agree upon something. Though a certain red head had no idea how to go about this, the last time it had started was because her girlfriend was in heat and Ruby got the full force of it, at the is moment Blake was not in heat and she was in the shower…

Ruby faintly blushed, they were the only ones in this room and one was fully naked under a stream of probably relaxing warm water, while the other one was just letting this moment slip through her fingers! The more she thought about it the more she felt like she was committing a sin, like if she just passed an opportunity to eat a cookie! She couldn't let that happen any longer! With a determined face and daring motivation to surprise her lover, Ruby stripped down and shoving her clothes under Wiess's bed, waking to the bathroom door she gently turned the knob to see if it was locked and to her surprise it wasn't. Widening her steel eyes, Ruby had her mind racing with questions 'Is Blake setting me up? Was she expecting this from me? Was this her plan along? Can she hear me come in?' Those answers we're all shot down as she heard humming from her unsuspecting girlfriend as the water came cascading down her.

Ruby's breath was stuck in her throat as examined her lover's body, from her perspective she got the full back-end of Blake's muscular back, glorious toned but plump ass, and strong legs. Gulping down a lump in her throat, the red head silently crept to the glass door that separated them from having any physical contact. She knew once she opened this door that she would alert her cat faunas lover but it didn't really matter at this point, grinning the leader quickly opened the door and slipped inside, Blake quickly turned to Ruby alarmed that this nearly innocent girl could be so bold at times though her mind quickly stopped working as Ruby lightly pushed her against the slick wall and kissed her rather roughly. Soon these kisses evolved into a hot and rather wet make-out session as they couldn't keep there hands on one place with each other, that is until Ruby shockingly asserted her dominance in this 'dance'.

"I…" She panted and her cheeks began to bloom a deep red, "I'll be in charge this time, last time we were cut rather short." Ruby's eyes held a fire of determination and it was endearing to Blake, it made her smile.

"Alright, you can do whatever you want to me here." Ruby's eyes widened before squealing in joy at having an agreeance with Blake.

Kissing Blake's cheek Ruby released her wrists and began kissing the faunas's neck at first slow and ticklish quickly turned into bites and leaving marks on delicate looking pale skin, hearing low wistful moans coming out of Blake the red head sneakily moved her hands up to her lover's head and gently began massaging Blake's cat ears.

"Nng!" Blake's whole body twitched at this not having expecting this, opening her eyes slightly the older girl saw the younger girl have a smug expression on her face before she began suckling on her nipple. Blake hissed at the range of pleasure she was already feeling, she felt Ruby's tongue flick and roll around her nipple in different speeds while her moans were beginning to get louder.

Losing interest with Blake's cat ears Ruby let them go and let her one of her hands grope the older girl's other breast, bringing on a throaty moan, while the other hand groped Blake's ass making her twitch. After few more moments Ruby switched to the other breast while her opposite hand mimicked her previous ministrations, hearing through her own hazing mind and running water, she could hear Blake's breathing getting rather heavy as well as feeling the taller girl squirm more under her and she knew she had to finish her fun. Releasing her hold of her lover's nipple with a 'pop!' Ruby began her rather slow descension upon Blake.

Growling ever so 'menacingly' at her leader, Blake grew impatient as Ruby intentionally placed kisses all around areas so close to the one area she truly needed them in. " Ah..Ruby… Stop teasing me…" Blake huffed out rather agitatedly at Ruby.

The red head faintly smiled before humming in agreement, Ruby wasn't that mean to keep Blake from her sweet release. Ruby quickly moved up to the area that needed her up most attention and gave an experimental lick. Blake bucked her Hips forward into the younger girls face as she moaned aloud. This was all Ruby needed to begin her assault of her rather inexperienced but emotionally charged licks and soon mouth joining her as she dipped deep into the folds, tasting her lover's honey.

Pleasure radiated throughout her body, each lick from the girl between her legs sending small shivers up her spine. The rough and desperate licks of Ruby's tongue and sporadic patterns of sucking or nibbling of her outer folds were driving her insane and it showed as her breaths started to become more rushed and harsh. Ruby could feel her tightening around her tongue so to end this with a bang the red head licked a bit too roughly in a certain spot making Blake give out a silent scream as her body lost control. Ruby's eyes widen as a bitter sweet fluid flowed into her mouth as she slowly brought down Blake's collapsing form.

The leader giggled as Blake was catching her breath, drawing close to Blake's ears, Ruby whispered, "I love you!" widening her eyes, Blake instantly snapped after hearing that. Pinning Ruby onto the wet floor in a flash, Blake rained down rough kisses and nips at the still shocked Ruby. 'I think I may have triggered Blake into her heat a bit early!'

* * *

Barging into their dorm room Yang followed by a annoyed Wiess,"Hey guys! Me and the ice queen finally got a movie we both wanted…"

"Yang do you have any manners! Just barging in here like you only live in this pl-" her mouth was covered by the blonde as her violet eyes pointed to the couple sharing a bed asleep.

"Wiess you don't think that they…"

Removing the hand off her mouth the heiress looked at yang in disgust, "I'd rather not think of them doing those lewd sorts of things in our dorm." she huffed as she walked away with a faint blush on her face.

Yang bursted out laughing, "lewd!? Did you actually just say that word, my god Wiess, you're like those certain characters in my sister's comic books!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
